The term "sorghum syrup" as used herein refers to the uncrystallizable syrup obtained by boiling down sorghum juice until it contains 60-80% solids, the remainder consisting essentially of water.
While it is possible to use sorghum syrup in its liquid form, it would be desirable to provide a solidified sorghum product in the form of a dry appearing flowable material similar to cane sugar. Ordinary cane sugar, although hygroscopic, maintains its free-flowing properties. A solid product which is free-flowing has a number of advantages, especially in making food products, for example, bread, cakes, pastries, ice cream and the like.